


Say Something

by IglooIceTakashi



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Ages probably around late teens early twentys I'm not sure, Also tyler does know some sign language but he would rather just write down what he wants to say, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a happy ending??, Hidden Relationship, Im not sure of of the tags its 4am, M/M, Plan C, Sad, Their is mention of as abuse?, Theirs fluff in here, Tyler is a mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IglooIceTakashi/pseuds/IglooIceTakashi
Summary: The darkness of the sky will fade into a new day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Two songs that helped inspire this fic, petrol station by Sorcha Richardson and say something -a cover- by Eden.
> 
> Maybe go give them a listen while reading this.

Honestly Josh didn't expect this to happen so soon, for this to even of happened at all. But here he was standing at a petrol station counter, paying for things while his bruised, battered and red-eyed boyfriend slept in the passenger seat of his old pick up truck, the blanket and pillows from Josh's bed cushioning and providing warmth and comfort for the poor boy.

Josh exited the shop and made his way to Tyler and his truck putting the few things he got into the back seats before getting into the front and starting the truck up.

\------------

Tyler groaned as the car hit a rough pothole flickering his eyes open till he could keep them open for more then two seconds.

"Sorry baby, I'll try to avoid them the best I can, you try to go back to sleep okay?" Josh said from the drivers seat.

Tyler turned his head barely seeing Josh as one of the pillows was mostly blocking him. Tyler nodded in the pillows but snaked his hand out of the blanket, making grab hands towards Josh as he closed his eyes again. Josh understood taking Tylers hand in his, moving it to rest back onto the blanket. Josh smiled sadly at the road infront of him, the headlights getting swallowed by the darkness as they drove.

\-----

Josh knew when he had dropped Tyler off earlier that evening that he shouldn't of left. Tyler and Josh both saw that Tyler's parent's saw them kissing. Tyler nodded at Josh insisting that it was going to be okay, and Josh shouldn't of believed that. Josh was blaming himself, blaming himself for the reason that he and Tyler we're leaving all they ever knew, blaming himself for the fact that Tyler is missing his hair and is riddled with bruises and cuts, blaming himself for the possible broken bones and broken Tyler that laid asleep next to him.

Josh got a text from Tyler later that evening warning Josh about plan C. Josh drove to the street Tyler lived as soon as he replied.  Tyler was in sitting down next to a lightpost at the end of the street with a bag beside him. Seeing the state Tyler was in broke Josh's insides, he jumped out of the car helping Tyler up and into his car placing his bag just next to Tyler's feet. Josh wanted to comfort him but Tyler kept his head down pointing a finger ahead meaning for him to go. So Josh did, he drove back to his house parking on the side of the street infront of his house.

Josh could seeing how badly Tyler was shaking, the tears streaming down his face,  accompanying the bruises and red puffy eyes. He moved over in truck so that he was next to him. Tyler let his feelings loosing leaning into Josh as he started to sob hysterically. 

Josh hated the fact that this was the most sound he had heard out of Tyler through out the whole time he knew him. Josh lightly wrapped his arms around Tyler barely touching him, not wanting to hurt him as he tried to comfort Tyler. Eventually Tyler started to drift to sleep, Josh laid him down on the seat as he got out of the truck and made his was into his house to grab what he needed to get so they could leave. Of course Josh's parents and siblings had decided that it would be a great idea to leave him at home while they went on a trip to visit family. True Josh did have to work, but his job didn't matter now, they we're leaving anyway.

He packed the back seats up with things doing a few trips before making his way to Tyler's side gently waking him up to wrap a blanket and pillows around him. Tyler grumbled at Josh as he was fed pain killers and given water. Josh made sure Tyler was content before he finished grabbing the rest of the things and hoping back into the truck. Tyler was back asleep thankfully as Josh started driving, slowly leaving behind everything they knew.

\---------

 

When Tyler woke up he didn't know where he was, he let out a whine in pain as he shifted remembering the event from last night? The pain was horrible and to top it off his head wouldnt stop banging against war drums. It took Tyler a few minutes to realize the car wasn't moving, and that the darkness of the sky was fading into a new day.

Tyler moved down the pillow that was obstructing his view of Josh to find him asleep leaning against the window his head pressed back.

Tyler felt guilty to wake him up, he felt guilty for other reasons too but the pain ripping through his head made him forget of them thoughts for now. 

He leaned over to Josh shaking his shoulder to wake him up. It took him a few tries but Josh's eyes eventually flickered open. His gaze slightly focused on his boyfriend infront of him, Josh leaned forward to kiss him. Tyler kissed back for a tiny bit but the pain was getting bad, he pulled back signing migraine to Josh. It took a few attempts for Josh to understand but he understood. Tyler moved back to his side of the seat as Josh leaned over into the back grabbing the painkillers he got from the petrom station  and a bottle of water.

Josh quickly read the packet to make sure he gave Tyler the right amount, every packet was diffrent and Tyler usually had  special tablets he got but for now that didn't matter. Tyler took the tablets and Josh lent back against the window watching Tyler. Tyler eventually moved over so his back was resting against Josh. 

They sat in silence watching the sky fade lighter and lighter till they saw the sun peak over the through the windscreen. 

"I love you Tyler, I want you to know that I'm gonna do everything I can to take car of you, to find a job and a place so I-" Tyler pressed his fingers up to Josh's mouth stopping his speech. Tyler leanded over to grab his bag, grabbing his book and a pen out of there he leaned back against Josh, writing onto a random page "I love you."

Josh smiled warmly wrapping his arms around Tyler and started to kiss his the back of his head. 

"I love you so much baby, so so so much I love you-" Josh paused as Tyler held the book up higher, his eyes skimmed over the words and he let out a chuckle, Tyler had written "Shut up you goofball and watch the sunrise." 

"Okay baby." Josh whispered out. Tyler leaned his head back against Josh, letting his pen and book slide into his lap as he stared out the window. Josh didn't watch it though he watched Tyler instead. The sun rising was nothing compaired to the beautiful silent boy that was in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think that writing this had got me out of my writing stuckness but it most probably hasn't.
> 
> I apologize for the spelling errors and or mistakes, Typing on my phone isn't the best thing to do. But I hope you have enjoyed and hopefully you'll leave a comment or a kudos. Take care friends.


End file.
